Tall Tales
by GiottoAuditore
Summary: Varric likes to tell stories of Hawke... but what happens when he has one about Fenris to tell? Coming chapters will have M!Hawke and Fenris... and perhaps other pairings... rated to accommodate the future chapter releases.
1. The Broody Elf

**I rarely ever read, let alone write... I'm more one for sketching what I feel than writing it. So, with that in mind... please read and help me improve my not so good skills. :) (Oh and I love this quote... Fenris says it to Anders. It probably had no relevance though.) **Bioware ect. owns Dragon Age. **(Lucky people! XD)** I only own this story... *sad face*

* * *

_"Mages in glass houses shouldn't throw fireballs."_

Although Broody, I always knew he was a smart one… he just never let anyone in… not even Hawke. Hahaha… now that brings back memories… my beloved Hawke, my muse for the wonderful stories I would tell… They all ended in Hawke being the victor and overcoming something against all odds… but what if… and I rarely use 'if', what if the main character was different this time?

* * *

"Now that, my friends is how the broody elf-"

Varric's voice stopped short when the Broody Elf walked in. "And what, prey tell… is the story today? Another of Hawke's exaggerated exploits?" Fenris exclaimed as he sat on a stool across from the 'Tall Tale Weaver'. Varric could see his broody friend was in a foul mood, but that didn't stop him. "Nah, just a tall tale of a broody elf today, ever heard it before? I have it on good authority that you are real close with the protagonist." At this, Fenris shot Varric a dirty glare.

"Now, now broody… Edwina! A couple of rounds for Broody and me!" Varric had become accustomed to calling him this after many an argument with him while chasing after Hawke; who, mind you, would run all around Kirkwall without a second glance at the people following behind, all be it a very far distance behind.

"Varric…" Turning around to see the face on this elf would have been priceless, to say the least. For a broody elf, that is. "Why the look of: I've got a stick up my ass, and I need help getting it out?" Varric proclaimed, in hope of assuaging his discomfort… but he had had the wrong audience for that line because the elf stood up in silence and just left…

* * *

Argh, for the love of nug wranglers!

Why do I never notice the important things? Damn that broody elf to hell... I take that back... It was thanks to him that Hawke survived that day. Not to mention that blasted Anders. If only he had shut his mouth... Although that would be what someone would say to me 'if' I got caught. Hahaha yes, you spotted the rarely used word again... I've never been one for second guessing things but here it is... 'If' it hadn't been for the broo- *cough* Fenris, then even I wouldn't be here.

* * *

"You shall not have another mage!" Anders proclaimed, with Vengeance brimmed to the teeth with anger. "Shut up, Abomination! Stop egging them on!" Fenris yelled full of concern, for the first time, at Hawke being injured. Who, by this time in the battle against the demon-possessed templars, had fainted from exhaustion and pain.

We had all told Hawke that he was not to leave his Hightown house until his wounds had healed. This of course he had ignored when Merrill had run into his home out of breath, claiming that the templars had marched into the alienage trying to take two female da'len mages. She had defended them but at the cost of the templars discovering her. "Hawke!" Merrill screamed as she ran inside, drawing a huge breath so as to have enough air to tell Hawke what had happened. Because of this Hawke had run out nearly forgetting his weapon, to the Lowtown Alienage and found the gang already gathered and ready to hunt down the vashedan templars who dared to harm one of his companions. "Varric. Anders. Where are they now?" Hawke spat to his side in anger. At this, everyone hears a loud 'thump'! "What was that?" The former captain in revealing clothes, whispers as she dares to walk the stairs out the alienage. "Merrill! Are you alright?" She yells in astonishment as she discovers her dalish friend sprawled across the ground. "Ma serannas." Merrill whispered as she tried to stand up with Isabela's assistance, after having chased Hawke all the way from Hightown. "Halam sahlin..." Fenris pushed out of his mouth in a flat tone. A term meaning, 'This ends now.' Which surprised a few as he never spoke Dalish, nor felt any kinship towards the rambling elf. As this had been going on, Anders and Varric had been talking to each other and a few contacts. "Hawke." "What is it, Varric?!" Hawke said, not realising the anger in his tone.

"Hawke? Uhm... templars... right. Wounded coast. A contact of mine said he saw heaps of them there." "Then that is where we go. Merrill and Anders will stay. We can not risk the templars finding out more than what they know now." "NO!" Justice resounded through Anders. "Every last templar shall fall to the very magic they fear!" Hawke gave Anders, or maybe it was Justice he was seeing, a cold stare. If it was anyone other than him, they would have been shaken to the very soul by that stare. Fenris broke the silence in the alienage by laughing, "If he's that willing to be hunted by the templars, then let him come. I certainly will not stop him." "Then it's settled." "Hawke, I don't think I can aid you in this. Please do not ask why, I have my reasons. I will stay to look after Merrill." Aveline said this in a tone that Hawke and Varric had realised was not her usual. They could see the usual fire in her eyes flair earlier when the mention of templars come up. Although, had Hawke known the true meaning to this he may have comforted her. "Alright, we have wasted enough time talking here. Let's move!" It was like a spirit had risen within Hawke when he spoke those last words. Like he needed to break free of something holding him down and that if he didn't act then, he would be crushed. So, at Hawke's words me moved out... same old, same old, right?

-Wounded Coast-

When we arrived at the Wounded Coast, we followed the bloody trail the templars had left. We could see and feel that something wasn't right. As soon as the templars came into sight, we all froze. "Maker's breath..." gasped Isabela as she stared for a minute at the horrific site. We had never seen such disgrace to man kind than that day and nothing in the world could ever make us forget it. What made it worse though, was what Anders did next.

Getting ready to caste a fireball at the templars, Anders yelled in anguish,"You will pay for what you've done!" I swear we were all scared shit-less when they turned around and started attacking us. It hadn't taken Hawke long to be too tired to fight and collapse on the hard ground. "Hawke!" We all resonated, like it was some kind of rallying cry. Hoping in hope, that it would give us strength because our usual source of courage had just collapsed.

As a templar moved towards Hawke, looming over his currently tired and wounded body, he grasped his limp left arm. Ready to aim a blade right through his heart. If it wasn't for that magnificent broody son of a gun, who slashed that bloody templar straight in two then none of us would ever have been able to live with ourselves. That was if we survived that battle at all. Gently picking Hawke up and slinging him over his shoulder, Fenris placed him down around the corner we had entered by and hidden him from sight.

"All of you! Run and take Hawke! I will hold them off. Don't worry about me and just run, I have a plan!" Fenris started yelling at us. "You can't save us and think we will leave you for dead! C'mon Broody!" He motioned for Fenris to escape with them... But Fenris had a plan. Fenris started running behind Varric, until he stopped looking behind to check if the elf was still there. Once Fenris had tricked Varric, he ran back and held off the templars until back up came.

* * *

That idiot is lucky to be alive after that... But Hawke did not forget his deed that day... Oh, by the Maker, he was rewarded indeed. Although, that is for another story...

I won't bother with 'the end.' as most stories do... because I have a feeling this is far from over...


	2. Flying on a Hawke

Hawke's eyes grow wide as the new day approaches. Laying in a position of comfort and warmth, as the city had recently become cold at night. He was too tired to do anything after the battle… he just lay there.

Fenris couldn't keep the silence as soon as he realised that he was awake. "H-hawke?" Hawke groaned as he tried to turn to face his savior. "Fen-ris…" he moaned with a pained expression. "Argh, wh-what happened?" "You collapsed during the battle." Hawke's vision had been a little hazy, until now. His eyes, finally able to focus, zoomed in onto the previously gorgeous elf's face. Placing one hand gently against the still sore wounds on his face, while with the other he gestured for him to come closer. "How long have I been out?" "Well, considering I only got back yesterday… I'd say roughly four days." he spoke in a calm, yet worried tone. "You were gone for three days?!" the look on Hawke's face at that moment caused Fenris' heart to sink to the floor. "I couldn't move… but don't worry, the templars are all dead. I got everyone to escape with you while I finished setting off a trap that Isabela had taught me a while ago. I suppose it took awhile to get to me… haha s'ppose I got the bad end of the straw this time…" As Fenris spoke, Hawke simply stroked the side of his face until bringing him close for a hug.

"H-Hawke?" Fenris had never openly spoken of his love for his male companion as he always thought that it would trouble him or he wouldn't be interested. "These wounds… the ones that I can see on your face… how did you get them? How could you not have escaped a trap you set?" Hawke looked like he was on the verge of exploding with questions. Fenris put a hand on his shoulder and spoke,"The trap was to trigger several explosives, planted across the battlefield without notice. The plan was to also cause a rockslide from the mountains that would crush the remaining possessed templars… the occasion that the rockslide would close off the exit path was unexpected…" "So you are saying that it could have been that it took awhile to clear the rocks to get to you?" Hawke replied in turn. "I guess. But I am tired of talking, Hawke. The wounds ache as I move my mouth."

Hawke muttered, "Then your in for hell now." as he took the elf's mouth in his and kissed him hard. Both men feeling the pain of movement, yet unable to let each other go, fell deeper into each other's embrace. What was a comforting hug at the start, became a heated meeting of two bodies. Hawke, eager to feel the source of Fenris' heat more closely, moved his hands down towards his hips. "G-garret…" whispered Fenris as he slid his hands underneath Hawke's shirt, feeling the bandages that covered his wounds. "Unn-" he moaned as Fenris trailed his nimble fingers along his chest. "Would this not be easier without clothing?" Hawke mentioned as he helped Fenris out of his clothes, starting with his shirt until he was fully naked across Hawke's bed. "It would help, indeed." Helping Hawke out of his clothes, Fenris once again trailed his hands across him but this time he went from head to toe. First he moved his fingers across Hawke's neck, not giving him time to cry out in pleasure he moved to his erected nipples. Stroking them, then flicking them. What made Hawke respond the most though, was when Fenris licked then bit them. This made Hawke's initial desire for Fenris seem like nothing compared to the flame he had created inside him.

"Fenris… this is too much. I can't take it much longer." "You will not have to." Fenris moved his hands to the most sensitive part on Hawke's body, stroking his length gently as if to tease him. "Fenris!" Hawke cried out in lust. "I'm getting there..." Stroking harder and faster, Hawke lost control of everything and pushed Fenris down. "Hawke… calm down." Even with Fenris' words, Hawke could not be reached. The desire in him was so strong that one would have thought that a desire demon had been within him.

After a long, passionate kiss that Hawke had once again stolen from his lips, Fenris resigned himself to being taken by Hawke. Although, to his delight he was excited with the idea. Being taken by Hawke and becoming his lover… 'lover' was that what they had become? The questions in his head had to stop… they were driving him mad and he could not focus on the man above him. "Fenris…" Hawke whispered into his ear as he inserted several fingers into his behind as well. "Un- H...Hawke- ah!" Fenris had started to really feel it when Hawke's fingers had entered him. It changed him that night… Fenris was never the same man at night as he was during the day anymore. But in Hawke's opinion he was a delight at night.

* * *

Fenris had spent the night with Hawke again and had woken up feeling refreshed. He always had when he had been with Hawke, yet his desire at night seemed to leave Hawke with a stoned look. "Good morning, Garret." Fenris had rarely ever used Hawke's first name and felt that since they were so intimate that he should be able to call him something no one else did. "Well, Garret certainly looks like he is in a 'good' mood, doesn't he?" smirked the perverted pirate as she entered the room unnoticed. So much for his first name being special, Fenris thought… but then dismissed the thought as he realised that Isabela didn't count because she was a whore and would be better (and richer) working at the blooming rose. "So, how is our leader doing?" Isabela winked at Fenris. "Oh, go drown yourself in some man's sea!" Fenris' lyrim veins had started to glow a bright blue and Isabela had backed off slowly. "Hm, we shall see, won't we?" At that, she left the room and sat by the library fire waiting for them so they could begin the day's adventure.

* * *

Haha, told you that he got rewarded! Didn't I? And I made you think that I wasn't gonna let you hear it too! Pshhhht! Fenris got it good after that good deed he did. Ah, we all secretly love that bastard, even Anders probably does deep down… real far down.

And once again… doubting this is the end… But what is life without doubt and regret?

* * *

AN: Sorry this is short… and not as detailed as you would have liked… but what would be the fun if I told you everything? On another note… should Isabela (or Isa-babe) join in next time? Just to piss Fenris off? Hmm… comments are appreciated.


End file.
